Damage Inc
by Eddokun
Summary: Kagome and Sango, two ordinary girls. Going so see their favorite band, Demonic; Soon finding themselves deep into something never expected. Dark secrest and old wounds revealed, and a few demons of their own. Are the Demonic boys holding out? Find out.


A/N:: Hello everyone! It is eddo, this is my first fic with my new account so I am pretty stoked, I must say. In this story as always I have claim to nothing, they are Takahashi's characters. Though a little piece of Inu would be nice :3

Anyways, in this fic; I have made Demonic Metallica because one, I think that James's voice deliciously suits Inuyasha to no conceivable end, and because they are my favorite band and have sentimental meaning to me ever since me and my guitarists little Metallica adventure on October 27th 2009, lolz.

So yea, sit back; grab your favorite tea or drink and snack. And hopefully enjoy!

(Constructive criticism extremely welcome)

Sango, Rin and Kagura were sitting around the island table in the kitchen drinking coffee. Rin and Kagura usually swung by their apartment on weekday mornings, same time to pick them up to give them a lift to school. Sango was still in her Pj's and they were laughing hysterically while Kagura told her story of what had happened with her now x-boyfriend and how she had dumped him and why.

Once Sango recuperated herself from her laughing, still giggling she looked across the island at the two other girls.

"Well, as much as I loved hearing another tale of one of your tragic romantic escapades. I must go upstairs" the other two girls knew what was coming. Small devious smiles were slowly creeping across their faces.

"Well whatever for, Dear Sango?" Rin asked, her grin getting wider. Sango's grew to double Rin's at her next words.

"Why, to awaken the sleeping beast of coarse, would you like to join me?"

"But my dearest Sango, how could we refuse?" Kagura stood and the three of them began slinking up the stairs into the dreaded monsters lair to awaken it once again.

~ **[A few Moments Later]** ~

Kagome awoke to the feel of the pad of someone's finger slowly, gingerly and annoyingly stroke the small trail from between her eyebrows to the tip of her nose; over, and over, and over again.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her nose and rolled over, facing away from the offending finger. She could hear suppressed female snickering from all angles around her. Damn…the girls were here.

"Screw ooooooooofff" Kagome whined. She could hear the laughing again; only less restrained this time. She felt someone sit down beside her on the edge of the floor mattress against the wall, which further caged her into the entrapment of female bodies around her.

"But my lady," She heard Sango's voice from the direction of the edge of the bed where someone had sat themselves down. So the two on the other side of her must be Rin and Kagura.

"Tis seven bells and we need to rise and shine with our fair lady sun."

Kagome cracked open an eye and gave her best sleepy attempt at a glare to her roommate Sango. She only smiled back at her, damn.

Kagome sighed mournfully and raised herself out of her floor mattress bed and got up, stretching languidly, and then padding barefooted across the carpeted floor towards the closet that they had installed shelves in for a makeshift dresser. Retrieving a pair of nicely fitting low-rise jeans she began to pull them on.

"So ladies, what is on the docket for today?" Reaching down she gave the old cat Kitty-Rina a scratch on the head, earning her a very scratchy yowl of acknowledgement before hiking her pants past her bum and the rest of the way up to button it.

"Well, we have a test today and then were pretty much set." Rin answered. "Do you two have a spare for final today?" Kagome stilled in her so far failing attempt to apply a brassier to her boobs and looked pensively at Sango for a moment before she answered.

"Yea, today is a day two. So yea, Kagz and I have spare during last class, why?" Kagome was finally almost finished by pulling on her shirt. It was her favorite shirt because it was from her favorite rock/metal swag store, and depicting her most favorite band of all time…Demonic.

Another reason why she loved this shirt is because it had many stories along with it. There was one time when Her, Sango and the girls were at their favorite gothic rock/metal club, which was a Café/Coffee Shop during the day and also Sango and Kagome's workplace, day shift and night.

Kagome and Sango were doing outdoor security that night, which killed them because their all time favorite band was playing there tonight at a once in a lifetime show, Demonic. There were a few skeezy chicks that were dressed up in black, velvet and leather. Just like the rest of the regulars, but Kagome knew all they wanted was some famous man dick. Ending up getting in a fight with one who got up in her face, resulting in the girl ripping her shirt. Leaving her shirt with the three wide, parallel tears from right to left across her abdomen, showing her skull and cross bones belly button ring.

"Kagome…you hearin what I am speakin sweetie?" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and she stopped fingering the tears in her shirt and focused on the psyched out faces of her friends, puzzled on why they looked like that. Her friends laughed at her confused face, and Rin repeated herself.

"I said, 97.8 Blackmore FM is going to be hosing a phone in contest this afternoon. The prize…Pit passes and backstage tags!" By the end of the phrase her voice had reached a near squeal with excitement. Kagome sat there tragically bemused…did she just hear that?

"But there are only one pair, and even though they are an awesome band, they aren't my favorite, and I don't think I would commit murder to see them so…if I win them. I will give them to you and Sango, Kagz." Kagura gave a smile and when she said that she would give the tickets to them if she won them as well, Kagome screamed her happiness and joined Sango in flattening their other two friends to the bed.

~ **[Later on at Lunch Hour]** ~

Kagome stood there leaning against the sidewall of the school, awaiting the other two girls to come and pick them up. Her mp3 player was blasting her usual repertoire of audio assai lance. At the moment she was listening to Demonic's cover of Turn the Page. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall to relax and listen to her favorite song.

She was sitting there like she did every other day of classes, when the last two periods were switched to spare being her last; and was doing the same old thing. Trying to write a song, her song. The entire feelings of her life, trials, thoughts, feelings and everything about her; just to somehow put everything into words and write it onto a piece of paper, even if just for her to read it, just to see some tangible memoir, touchable proof, that she as a person once existed. To somehow leave her own kind of mark on the world…her eyes began to cloud with tears…

Once again, Kagome was wrenched from her inner thoughts and back into the cold, abysses of reality that awaited her on the other side. Damn…

It was a car horn that got her. She looked up, Rin and Kagura. All holding their faces? No…phones! They were talking on the phone, and making strange hand gestures…waving, they were waving at me. They were making strange noises with their faces too…oh; they were talking to me and waving out to me. Calling me, beckoning me closer, this had better be good. All of a sudden she was up on her feet, and moving, she was picking up speed. She was running, and then she heard the most amazing words she was gonna hear for the rest of her teenage life…

"Kagome! Your going to Demonic!"


End file.
